Babysitting
by Riniele
Summary: Quinn worries about finding a babysitter for her little girl.  Short Oneshot


**Just a short, cute little Quinn fic I wrote ages ago, in which Quinn worries about babysitting. **

**Thought i'd post it up for your enjoyment so... enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: You think if I owned Glee that all this hoo-ha with Finn and Rachel would be going on? The baby would be Finn's and he, Quinn and Izzy (Isabelle ((akaDrizzle)).) would be a perfect little happy family and Jesse wouldn't have been an asshole at the end of S1, he'd have said screw VA and joined ND for regionals -! I guess what i'm trying to say is *sigh* I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Babysitting was never something I really worried about. For me, it was always just something I could do for the neighbours, to earn a little extra cash for clothes, or jewellery. More recently, since I'd decided I was keeping the baby, it became a kind of practise arena; where if things did go crazy, I could learn from them, but I didn't have to deal with the aftermath.

It was never something I'd really considered from a parents point of view though, even during those final 'practise' months. I probably should have thought about it more. Because being a single teenage mother whose father has basically abandoned you, means that your need for a babysitter, it's pretty massive.

It wasn't quite so bad over summer break – in fact, I guess I was lucky to give birth right before break started – but since school started up again things went downhill, fast. Mom does what she can, if Dad is out of town for an evening or a night she'll come over and help me out so I can work on my homework, or better yet catch up on some much needed sleep. Puck tries his best too, but since he got threatened with being kicked out of school if his grades didn't see a radical improvement, his mother's had him on a tight leash. I guess it doesn't really help that she hates me already.

I thought about paying someone to come and help out, if I could ever afford it. Did I mention the single teenage mother thing? Puck gives me what he earns from pool cleaning, which isn't a hell of a lot right now, the weather's gone down the pipe and most people have covered up their pools for the winter. All of that goes on food and diapers though. I know mom would probably give me money, but frankly I don't want _that_ kind of support from her. Besides, finally seeing it from the parent perspective, as a mother I do not like the idea of handing over my baby to someone I don't know that well. How do other mothers do it?

Mercedes has been wonderful, but there's only so much I can ask of her, and her mom and dad. They have their own lives to worry about; I don't want to be a burden anymore than I already am. I know for a fact that I wake them up at ungodly hours, or the baby does; but it's my baby, so it's _my _fault. Kurt offered to help out once… just once. He's not so great at the whole baby thing, though I think he'd kind of like to be. Rachel offered too, but while we've been getting on a lot better recently, I'm still kind of terrified that I'd come back to find she's made up some kind of baby musical extravaganza with costumes and a baby sized cardboard stage with working curtains. Santana's about as motherly as... what's a really non-motherly animal? Like a cuckoo or something. Plus I think she's still kind of mad at me because Puck lost interest in her – is it _my_ fault? Well, maybe. Brittany means well, but no. Tina has more stuff to do than me, which is crazy. Mike and Matt I wouldn't dare to leave in charge of a baby, even if for some reason they actually wanted to be.

Do I even need to go into the reasons why I can't ask Finn?

Still, I'm starting to go stir crazy, my homework situation is becoming almost unbearable, and I'm beginning to think Izzy just knows when I try to start it because that's when, right on cue, she starts wailing. She doesn't stop until someone pays her some attention. Ever tried to do Junior level Mathematics with a five month old baby girl screaming bloody murder? It's not easy. Not that I regret my decision to keep her… I love her so much that it kind of scares me sometimes. I could sit and watch her for hours; except that I usually just fall asleep. No, I don't regret it at all. I just sometimes wish it was a little easier; and that I could find someone to babysit for free.

* * *

**Yeah, the fact that Quinn's mum hasn't left her father is testament to how long ago I wrote this xD.**


End file.
